Talk:Department of Culture, Heritage and Education
Who is now in charge of editing this department , Lars 07:12, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :The secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education. So it's all up to you. Maybe this can help. 11:13, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::I hope you will be patient with me ! This is a big job and as I have never been elected before, I'll have to do this step by step. Lars 12:16, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::I need a seal for the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education. As I would call it DoCHE in short, I would need something with this word in it. Any ideas ? Lars 16:50, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I can work out a proposal. Just tell me wath colors/symbols you want on it. 14:21, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Good question, I guess something with the colors of Lovia and the word DoCHE. One symbol for Culture, Heritage and Education seems not to be easy. I'll see what I can find and come back to you later. Thanks for wanting to help me out with this. Lars 16:10, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::I was thinking of a laurel wreath in the center of the seal, as this can as well refer to Culture, Heritage and Education. What to you think about this proposal ? Lars 08:10, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Not bad. I can have something for next monday (this is be a bussy week for me ). Ok? 18:27, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That would be great, I would appreciate this very much. Lars 07:40, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Hi , did you find any time and inspiration to make the seal for the Department ? Would you prefer I look for another solution ? Your comments would by highly appreciated. Lars 09:53, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, currently I am a little short on time so it would be nice if you could find another sollution. 11:42, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Federal Institutions Dear Federal Secretary, Mr. Washington, I would have liked to tell you something on our departments and Federal Institutions. As you can see you are our new Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education. This means you are in charge of this department. You will be the person who'll rule our educational system, who'll deal with cultural heritage and who'll stimulate our modern culture - of course only by law proposals or justified acts. So, the National Monument Service, a Federal Institution, is yours now. It's an institution under the DoCHE, so you can manage it or decide who does. The National Park Service isn't under your control, but under the Secretary of Energy and Environment. The Federal Charity Fund is now under my department: Finance, but, you're lucky I already gave you the role of Chairman. As you can see, from now on we have more clear boundaries between what's whose. Secretaries rule their departments, chairmen their institutions, kings their kingdom, Prime Ministers their government. Your servant, 15:30, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Emblem I just uploaded an international emblem with the extenstion svg, it did not work ? Am I allowed to do this and if positive, how do I change it to make it in a png extension ? :Seriously, where would I be without you, DimiTalen ? Thnks a billion. ¿Lars Washington? 16:17, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::Please, call me Dimitri 16:22, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::Okay - Dimitri ¿Lars Washington? 16:36, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Dimitri, I did it again, what am I doing wrong ? Can you fix it with your fixer ? ¿Lars Washington? 15:16, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Thnks ! ¿Lars Washington? 15:31, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You are more than welcome 15:49, 13 May 2008 (UTC) DoCHE In his Recommendations, The Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev suggested that the DoCHE organizes an election of the monument of the year (2008). That way, the DoCHE and the National Monument Service would get some more publicity. Is it wise to do this for 2009? Aesopos 11:36, September 21, 2009 (UTC)